Another Planet
by Aoi Maboroshii-Chan
Summary: We were getting ready to go through the atmosphere. What I could see of it, the planet was very green. Then, it started to come into focus... an OC fiction! R&R please!


_I really don't expect this to be any good. It just popped into my head and I had to do it. Oh and I'm back! Well, you people should know why I left, well I've been a Chirstian all my life and believed fully in God and Jesus. Then, I just lost faith, and now I'm half Chirstian and half Atheist… Yeah, not fun._

The sun is dead, and the Earth has become uninhabitable. What is left of the human race has left Earth in search of a new planet to live on. I am one of the last survivors. None of us had any warning before it happened, I was always told it wouldn't burn out for atleast another million years. That it would cool down and then start to expand. That did happen. But much too quickly. It happened over the course of three days. There were only five ships full of survivors. Judging by the size, and how many people are on my ship, that's about 4,000 people. Hardly any compared to the 2 billion on Earth at the time.

I stared out the window of the ship, stars and planets were rushing by. Since the ships weren't quite that big, we were all crammed in. I could here a bunch of little kids crying. .The part of the ship we were in, was just a a large hollow, oval. Police and military officers from all different countries were standing around trying to keep order. That wasn't really hard since most of the people were tramitized. I saw a large star quite away ahead, slightly larger than our dead sun. five planets were very slowly, too slowly to really notice, were spinning around it. I estimated the sun and planets were about two days away. We had been traveling for about a week with hardly anything to eat. I doubted that we would find a habital planet before people started going crazy and turing cannibalistic. I doubted a planet would be found at all. I turned from the window and looked down on my lap where my bag was. It was making weird sounds. I looked around, paranoid, then slowly opened it. A grey shape flew out of it. I was expecting that. I grabbed it and shoved it back in the bag earning a hiss and angry meow. We were forbidden from taking animals with us, but I did, and I knew quite a few people did too. I brought my little cat who doesn't exactly have a name. I just call him Cat.

Its now about two days later. The Pilot found a planet to land on. They weren't sure if it will sustane life, or if it already has life on it. We were really close to it. We should be landing in about two hours. Cat was making a lot of hungry irritated sounds. I had given him quite a bit of my food, but it wasn't enough to keep us both full. A couple hours later, the police and military officers, were getting us in seats, and buckled up. We were getting ready to go through the atmosphere. What I could see of it, the planet was very green. Then, it started to come into focus, there were strange plants, and creatures. Well, I guess I was wrong. We found it before people went cannibalistic. Though, we might have been better off that way. The ship landed heavily on the ground, well more like crashed. I flew forward in my seat, thankful for the seat belt, and Cat yowled angerily. I looked around, no one seemed to have heard him. Then the miltitary officers left to go look around. The police officers stayed behind. I looked around the room. Everyone was absorbed in crowding around the windows and talking. Then I snuck out the open door. It was difficult to do since the police officers were guarding it, but I managed it. Stepping outside, I ducked behind the ship so I wouldn't be seen, then I took a deep breath of air. It was so clean fresh! The trees and other foliage, looked so beautifully green. The planet was very wooded. Perfect, I can just have a look around and slip back in the ship. I looked around again, to make sure no one was around, and I slipped into the trees. Well not exactly slipped, that sounds to graceful and quickly, it was more like, fought my way in. The undergrowth was thick and tall, I actually wouldn't call it undergrowth, some was taller than me! I continued to fight my way throught the undergrowth, thankful that I had chopped my hair off. Before it went all the way down my back, now it was barely past my chin. Like I said, I _chopped_ it off, so it was well, choppy. Then I got caught on a branch, and I struggeled to get free. When I finally got it off, ripping my shirt in the process, I tumbled into a clearing. Cat yowled and squirmed in my bag. I stumbled up and looked around. There was a sparkling blue stream, and lush grass. Cat was still squirming around in the bag, so I unzipped it and grabbed him before he could take off. I then bent down and carefully laid him on the ground. He looked around, and took off to chase some leaves. I watched him. When he grew bored of attacking dead leaves and such, he came running back to me and rubbed against my leg, I knelt down and picked him up along with my bag, which I shoved him in. Then I went back into the forest to go back to the ship.

I wandered around the forest for hours, and still did not find the ship. I wasn't really scared since I expected we would not find a planet and that everyone would die. I scanned the trees and other undergrowth, trying to find a place that looked like it might open up. I didn't see any. I continued to try and walk through it, when I snagged my foot on a tree root. I squeaked and landed the ground quite hard. That's quite an understatement actually, it was more like screamed and crashed onto the ground, falling through all the undergrowth. I was not happy with the fact that I had chosen to wear a short skirt and short sleeved shirt. After that, my arms and legs were cut up pretty badly. I quickly sat up and inspected my wounds, they weren't bad, they were shallow and barely bleeding. I raised my left hand to my cheek, it had a scrape in it, too. Then I heard footsteps and I froze.

"Who are you?"

Not exactly smart to scream when your trying to be stealthy, oh well at least they'll probably take me back to the ship. I looked up. It was some weird guy, with pale skin and, elf ears. He was wearing tiny clothes too.

"Uh… Hi."

I stood up. Oh well, like I said, I was expecting that I would die so it doesn't really make a difference.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"I'm Yoko, and you are?"

He looked at me strangely. What did he expect me to cower and beg for my life?

I didn't think he was human. Humans normally don't have elf ears, or red eyes. But he didn't exactly look how I pictured some one from another planet would look, he was actually nice looking. Oh wait, how does he know Japanese? He walked closer to me, and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"What exactly are you?" he asked.

"Uh… I'm human"

I wasn't exactly comfortable with him being so close I could feel his breath on my face, but I didn't back away. I didn't want him to think I was scared. He looked surprised.

"Oh, so that's what that ship was…"

"Um… What exactly is your name?" I asked again.

His expression changed so it looked like he was debating something.

"Masashi" he finally said.

"Ok… Well… hi" I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I was most usually always right. We shouldn't have found a planet, if we did, it shouldn't have been habitable, but we did, and this Masashi should have killed me. I was wrong about all of that. At least I didn't think he would. Though, it might be better in he did… yeah I'm always this pessimistic…

_So what do you people think? I actually like it. I think Yoko's narraration is interesting, and this site needs more normal human OCs. So, no this is not a second generation Mew fiction and Yoko has absoloutly no connection to the Mew project, or anyone from Tokyo Mew Mew. Well I hope you liked it! Please review!_


End file.
